Satōmi Uzuki
Satōmi Uzuki'' (鈴木さとみ, Uzuki, Satōmi) is a Jounin-level shinobi from Kusagakure and an active member of the Kusagakure Elite Guard squad. Background Satōmi is the eldest child of 4, and the only shinobi in her family. Satōmi was the pride and joy of her family, strong and independant she always enjoyed fighting, often sparring against academy students from Konoha when travelling with her father and younger brother. Satōmi enjoyed a semi-normal childhood until the age of 8, when she began her training with a Jounin from the Cloud village named Katsuro Kobayashi. She trained with Katsuro, who hailed from the Hidden Cloud, for 4 years; until she was 12 years old. Through Kumogakure, with approval from Kusagakure, Satōmi was declared a Genin without having to attend the Academy. Showing great promise with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu Satōmi was placed on Team Usagi alongside Kiyoharu Akiyama and Rei Oshoi. Her earlier days with her new team were somewhat uninteresting, simple introductions and a simple test of skill against their sensei, Usagi Uchiha. In fact, nothing of true interest happened until the team was assigned an A-Rank Mission, to protect a Noble Architect named Yuji Shizuka. At the border of the Land of Hot Water, the team was ambushed by Kimmimaro Kaguya of the Hidden Sound. The team fought as best as they could against him, but only Satōmi and Usagi were standing against Kimmimaro in the end. Usagi held off his Taijutsu, as Satōmi prepared her most powerful Genjutsu. And just before Satōmi herself was taken out, she was capable of activating "Eien no yume" which means "Eternal Dream" and force Kimmimaro to the ground. The act proved her worth as a Ninja, and gave her high recognition within the village leader and higher ups.Two years later, as a Chunin, Satōmi went on various B ranked missions commonly. Attacking camps of Rouge Genin and Chunin, Bandits, and other such criminals. Her life remained fairly simple. She stayed in contact with her sensei and team mates; for they were all her closest friends. Her relationship with them was part of what kept her going. Satōmi was promoted to Jounin at the age of 19 after a victory against Konohagakure's Asuma Sarutobi in combat. Shortly after she joined the Kusagakure Guard Squad, where she met her partner and first love; Hotaka Yoshida. After her first month in the Guard Squad she was pregnant with the child of her Hotaka, and they wed. However the village elders were dissapointed in Satōmi, as they presumed this would change her path. With nothing but greed in mind, the elders ordered the assassination of Hotaka Yoshida, but the news was quickly given to Satōmi by Kiyoharu, who was a member of the Anbu squad given the order. Satōmi gave the information to her husband, and in the night Satōmi assassinated everyone in the Anbu squad given the assignment, other than Kiyoharu, and she proceeded to assassinate the village elders. Satōmi confronted her Kage, and warned him if one more move was made against her or Hotaka, the village would be destroyed. Personality Satōmi seem's kind and reserved, but if she or anyone she cares about is threatened she displays a complete lack of mercy. Satōmi is extremely passionate, and after the birth of her son, Takeshi Uzuki, she became muchh more cautious and anti-social. Appearance Yoko is around average height with long dark brown hair, fair light skin, and beautiful green eyes that show her compassionate soul. She has a simple black tattoo under her left eye in the shape of a simple curved line, and a small black mole under her left eye; she is fairly curvy with a relativly large rear and large bust. She wears a black tank top, and sometimes a dark green coat with pockets on top and lower parts of the front, both sleves, and four interior pockets. Sometimes she is seen wearing light gray cargo shorts (usually while only wearing her tanktop) and black cargo pants while wearing her coat. Abilities Satōmi's greatest skills are her Ninjutsu skills with balanced Genjutsu and Taijutsu skills. Her use of Earth and Wind Release are equal, and her supplementary nature of Yin Release is rarely used at all. Her greatest gifts are her high Stamina and Endurence, which allow her to take a large amount of damage and exhaust a considerable amount of Chakra before her strength begins to fade. Status Pre-Part I Satōmi is the eldest child of 4, and the only shinobi in her family. Satōmi was the pride and joy of her family, strong and independant she always enjoyed fighting, often sparring against academy students from Konoha when travelling with her father and younger brother. Satōmi enjoyed a semi-normal childhood until the age of 8, when she began her training with a Jounin from the Cloud village named Katsuro Kobayashi. She trained with Katsuro, who hailed from the Hidden Cloud, for 4 years; until she was 12 years old. Through Kumogakure, with approval from Kusagakure, Satōmi was declared a Genin without having to attend the Academy. Showing great promise with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu Satōmi was placed on Team Usagi alongside Kiyoharu Akiyama and Rei Oshoi. Her earlier days with her new team were somewhat uninteresting, simple introductions and a simple test of skill against their sensei, Usagi Uchiha. In fact, nothing of true interest happened until the team was assigned an A-Rank Mission, to protect a Noble Architect named Yuji Shizuka. At the border of the Land of Hot Water, the team was ambushed by Kimmimaro Kaguya of the Hidden Sound. The team fought as best as they could against him, but only Satōmi and Usagi were standing against Kimmimaro in the end. Usagi held off his Taijutsu, as Satōmi prepared her most powerful Genjutsu. And just before Satōmi herself was taken out, she was capable of activating "Eien no yume" which means "Eternal Dream" and force Kimmimaro to the ground. The act proved her worth as a Ninja, and gave her high recognition within the village leader and higher ups.Two years later, as a Chunin, Satōmi went on various B ranked missions commonly. Attacking camps of Rouge Genin and Chunin, Bandits, and other such criminals. Her life remained fairly simple. She stayed in contact with her sensei and team mates; for they were all her closest friends. Her relationship with them was part of what kept her going. Pre-Part II Satōmi was promoted to Jounin at the age of 19 after a victory against Konohagakure's Asuma Sarutobi in combat. Shortly after she joined the Kusagakure Guard Squad, where she met her partner and first love; Hotaka Yoshida. After her first month in the Guard Squad she was pregnant with the child of her Hotaka, and they wed. However the village elders were dissapointed in Satōmi, as they presumed this would change her path. With nothing but greed in mind, the elders ordered the assassination of Hotaka Yoshida, but the news was quickly given to Satōmi by Kiyoharu, who was a member of the Anbu squad given the order. Satōmi gave the information to her husband, and in the night Satōmi assassinated everyone in the Anbu squad given the assignment, other than Kiyoharu, and she proceeded to assassinate the village elders. Satōmi confronted her Kage, and warned him if one more move was made against her or Hotaka, the village would be destroyed. Quotes *"I have a right to my own life. And that means if I want to have a family with Hotaka then I can. That doesn't mean I'll shirk my duties. Your death is a result of your greed!"' (To Kusa Elders)'' *''"We have to be more careful.. We must, above all else, protect our son." ''(to Hotaka) Trivia * Satōmi's name means "Beautiful Village". * Satōmi has trust issues, and only trusts her husband entirely. * Satōmi's favorite hobbies are Meditation and cooking. * Her favourite food is Garlic Okayu (Garlic and Rice Porridge). * Satōmi rarely visits her family, because she believes they planned on using her for personal gain (money & power). * Satōmi is an excellent chef who often cooks for her students. * Satōmi believes that Kusagakure may try and betray her and her family again in the future, and always keeps a shadow clone with her son. Reference Art found Via Google. All information and articles for anything pertaining to the Naruto series can be found on Narutopedia. Additional information was researched and found via Google. Category:Jonin Category:Original Character